Miracle
by MiraitrunksKumikolove
Summary: The lyoko gang finds out Aeilita isn't the only girl that was on or in lyoko


Jeremy POV

The others are on lyoko..Hello? a girl that is not Yumi or Aelita asks in lyoko! Hello I hear you where are you? I ask this mystery Girl...It's blue and dark..I'm scared help me The girl says and she..is in a tower like..how we discoverd Aelita! so I scan lyoko for a guardian tower and find one in the ice sector guys go to the ice sector I think a girl is in the tower there I explain to everyone On it Einstein Odd says as he and Ulrich rush to the ice sector

Ulrich Pov

Me and odd are outside the tower in the ice sector Jeremy are you sure it's not Xana? I ask Jeremy Hello are you still scared? Jeremy asks the so called girl It's scary help me please whoever you are The.. girl says crying so we rush inside the tower to see?.. a girl with angel wings cowering in the center of the tower platform and her hair?.. is brown..no not just brown is cocoa or warm chocolate the exact shade! ..Another princess? Odd asks me as he steps up to this girl Hey it's okay me and Ulrich are here to save you ao tell us what your name is Odd explains to the girl Weep! I don't know if I have one 'I can't remeber anything waah! I'm so scared she... crys so I pick her up in my arms and oh? her eyes are so blue like crystals'or even saphire's and her costume or lyoko outfit is a simple blue dress and a purple bow in her hair We got her Odd points out To Jeremy Good I'm using a new code to de virtualize her maybe even get her memory back Jeremy explains as we all de virtualize to the scanners

Aelita POV

What..if it didn't work? I ask Jeremy as he opens the scanner to reveal... the girl we found on lyoko..like myself out cold inside her outfit is? a dress with a pretty gray top and purple skirt also a blue ribbon bow on the chest also her hair is.. so long tied back into twin ponytails with a sky blue ribbon ties in bows also she has on white stockin sock and cute black dress shoes with blue bows on em also oh? a chocker black strap with a real.. amythyst carved to a rose bloom pendent! also a cute backpack that looks like a cat with a bell collar on her back I hope it worked right Jeremy says as he gently shakes this girl who is a couple inches shorter than me..Mnnyamm She mumbles and slowly opens her eyes so Jeremy sits her up Hello what's your name? Jeremy asks the girl who tilts her head with a confused look as she blinks...My name is..Kumiko..who..are you? reveald Kumiko asks us We're freinds so what,s the last thing you remember? Jeremy asks Kumiko who thinks...Me and big sister suzan got into a fight and.. she threated to put me in a computer since she did it before to people bein a inventor.. than other big sister Kari told a lie on me next I know somebody pushed me into a dark room and now I'm here Kumiko explains so.. her own family trapped her in..lyoko!...That's..terrible what did this Kari say? Jeremy asks Kumiko She said that I went to a bar with one of her gross boyfreinds one who is really mean his name I think is Jerry he doesn't like me so he probly told Kari and that's why she told big sister Suzan..it's not her fault I'm always scolded anyways I follow the rules one? do my chores 2? don't ask for anything I gotta follow em or I'll get kicked out since my Mama died a few years ago and they don't even know that I know I'm adopted so now I gotta home and say sorry to big sisters Kumiko says so...she..is badly neglected!

I was just a robot that was made  
>By a smart and lonely scientist<br>The result could only be called a "Miracle"  
>There was still something lacking in me<br>Something that can't be made easily  
>My creator said it was a "Heart"<br>A special program

Days turn to months, years have passed me by  
>I'm all alone, with no one by my side<p>

All that is left is just to decide on a wish  
>I want to know who that person was<br>And why he did everything for me  
>Toiling away working hard to make<br>Me a "Heart"

Now a miracle begins for me  
>Working with incredible speed<br>Why do my tears seem to fall  
>So endlessly...<p>

And now why am I trembling like this ?  
>I can feel my "Heart" beating fast<br>Is this what he made for me ? My very own "Heart" and soul

Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries  
>Now I can finally see what happiness means to me<br>Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries  
>Now I can finally feel all of the sadness in me<br>Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, again  
>How deep are these feelings inside of me ?<p>

Now I finally see why I was born  
>The reason why you gave me a "Heart"<br>All alone, brought in this world, I'm by myself

Yes, now on that day and at that time  
>Memories fill up in my mind<br>As my "Heart" takes in the pain and overflows

I can finally say  
>Real and sincere words<br>I dedicate this song to you


End file.
